board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Favorite movie from each director
Just the results Michael Mann (70 votes) 1. Heat (30%) t2. The Last of the Mohicans (24.3%) t2. Collateral (24.3%) ----------------------------------------------------- Harold Ramis (81 votes) 1. Groundhog Day (65.4%) 2. Caddyshack (13.6%) t3. Vacation (4.9%) t3. Bedazzled (4.9%) ---- Robert Rodriguez (87 votes) 1. Sin City (36.8%) 2. Spy Kids (16.1%) 3. From Dusk Till Dawn (11.5%) ---- Tom Shadyac (59 votes) 1. Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (44.1%) 2. Liar Liar (27.1%) 3. Bruce Almighty (20.3%) ---- M. Night Shyamalamadingdong (139 votes) 1. The Sixth Sense (48.2%) 2. Unbreakable (25.2%) 3. The Last Airbender (12.2%) ---- Kevin Smith (114 votes) 1. Dogma (36%) 2. Clerks. (23.7%) t3. Mallrats (9.7%) t3. Chasing Amy (9.7%) ---- Francis Ford Coppola (70 votes) 1. The Godfather (34.3%) 2. Apocalypse Now (31.4%) 3. The Godfather Part II (20%) ---- Joe Johnston (93 votes) 1. Captain America: The First Avenger (33.3%) 2. Jumanji (28%) 3. Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (20.4%) ---- Gus Van Sant (51 votes) 1. Good Will Hunting (64.7%) t2. Elephant (9.8%) t2. Milk (9.8%) ---- Michael Bay (112 votes) 1. The Rock (32.1%) 2. Transformers (13.4%) t3. Armageddon (12.5%) t3. Bad Boys II (12.5%) ---- Rob Reiner (87 votes) 1. The Princess Bride (55.2%) 2. This Is Spinal Tap (18.4%) 3. Stand by Me (12.6%) ---- Robert Zemeckis (91 votes) 1. Back to the Future (35.2%) 2. Forrest Gump (27.5%) 3. Who Framed Roger Rabbit (20.9%) ---- Oliver Stone (57 votes) 1. Platoon (33.3%) 2. Natural Born Killers (29.8%) t3. Wall Street (12.3%) t3. JFK (12.3%) ---- Sam Raimi (115 votes) 1. Spider-Man 2 (29.6%) t2. Army of Darkness (18.3%) t2. Spider-Man (18.3%) ---- Farrelly brothers (69 votes) 1. Dumb and Dumber (46.4%) 2. There's Something About Mary (15.9%) t3. Kingpin (7.3%) t3. Me, Myself & Irene (7.3%) t3. Osmosis Jones (7.3%) t3. Shallow Hal (7.3%) ---- Sergio Leone (53 votes) 1. The Good, the Bad and the Ugly (66%) 2. Once Upon a Time in the West (11.3%) t3. A Fistful of Dollars (7.6%) t3. For a Few Dollars More (7.6%) ---- Brad Bird (102 votes) 1. The Incredibles (41.2%) 2. The Iron Giant (27.5%) 3. Ratatouille (18.6%) ---- Peter Jackson (122 votes) 1. The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (32%) 2. The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (29.5%) 3. The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (16.4%) ---- David Lynch (64 votes) 1. Mulholland Dr. (32.8%) 2. The Elephant Man (17.2%) 3. Dune (14.1%) ---- Chris Colombus (105 votes) 1. Home Alone (32.4%) 2. Mrs. Doubtfire (20%) 3. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (15.2%) ---- Woody Allen (49 votes) 1. Midnight in Paris (30.6%) 2. Annie Hall (26.5%) t3. Match Point (8.2%) t3. Vicky Cristina Barcelona (8.2%) ---- Terry Gilliam (81 votes) 1. Monty Python and the Holy Grail (48.2%) 2. Brazil (14.8%) 3. Twelve Monkeys (13.6%) ---- Tim Burton (111 votes) 1. Edward Scissorhands (25.2%) 2. Big Fish (16.2%) 3. Batman (11.7%) ---- Wes Anderson (56 votes) 1. Fantastic Mr. Fox (30.4%) 2. The Royal Tenenbaums (23.2%) t3. Rushmore (14.3%) t3. The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou (14.3%) ---- Christopher Nolan (171 votes) 1. The Dark Knight (29.2%) 2. Inception (24.6%) 3. Memento (24%) ---- Hayao Miyazaki (90 votes) 1. Princess Mononoke (31.1%) 2. Spirited Away (24.4%) 3. Howl's Moving Castle (10%) ---- Darren Aronofsky (86 votes) 1. Requiem for a Dream (39.5%) 2. Black Swan (26.7%) 3. The Wrestler (16.3%) ---- James Cameron (117 votes) 1. Terminator 2: Judgment Day (47.9%) t2. Aliens (14.5%) t2. Titanic (14.5%) ---- John Musker & Ron Clements (58 votes) 1. Aladdin - 58.6% 2. The Great Mouse Detective - 19% 3. Hercules - 12.1% ---- Clint Eastwood (62 votes) 1. Gran Torino - 46.8% 2. Unforgiven - 19.4% t3. Mystic River - 8.1% t3. Million Dollar Baby - 8.1% ---- Ridley Scott (116 votes) 1. Gladiator - 31.9% 2. Blade Runner - 27.6% 3. Alien 21.6% ---- Danny Boyle (85 votes) 1. 28 Days Later - 30.6% t2. Trainspotting - 22.4% t2. Slumdog Millionaire - 22.4% ----------------------------------------------------- Coen brothers (105 votes) 1. The Big Lebowski - 37.1% 2. No Country for Old Men - 21% t3. Fargo - 13.3% t3. O Brother, Where Art Thou? - 13.3% ----------------------------------------------------- Steven Spielberg (115 votes) 1. Jurassic Park - 27.8% 2. Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade - 13.9% t3. Raiders of the Lost Ark - 13% t3. Schindler's List - 13% ----------------------------------------------------- David Fincher (95 votes) 1. Fight Club - 40% 2. Se7en - 27.4% 3. The Social Network - 14.7% ----------------------------------------------------- Stanley Kubrick (97 votes) 1. Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb - 21.7% 2. A Clockwork Orange - 19.6% 3. The Shining - 18.6% ----------------------------------------------------- Martin Scorsese (99 votes) 1. Goodfellas - 30.3% 2. The Departed - 24.2% 3. Taxi Driver - 17.2%